1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the dissemination of targeted information through communications networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Usage of the Internet for distribution of video is increasing in popularity. Some videos are produced by mainstream studios. Other videos are generated by individual users. Both types of videos are widely available and widely consumed by Internet users.
The types of such videos consumed by any given Internet user is a valuable source of information indicative of interests and behavior of the user. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to deliver targeted content such as advertising to the user based on an analysis of Internet video traffic consumed by the user.
Unfortunately, there does not currently exist an ability to monitor and analyze Internet video traffic consumed by users for the purpose of targeted content delivery. Accordingly, various exemplary embodiments overcome this limitation.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the various exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.